I Hate You But, I Love You
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Tidak tahukah kamu jika cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis perbedaannya. /AkaKuro/ RnR/ Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


I Hate You, But I Love You

Disclaimer : Kurobas cuman punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Kecuali AkaKuro, karena mereka anak saya /diinjek/

Sumarry : Tidak taukah kamu jika cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis perbedaannya.

Pair : AkaKuro

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor(maybe)

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Garing krenyes - krenyes. Alur kecepetan.

Dedicated for **#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

Enjoy~~~~~

#AkaKuro#

Pucuk-pucuk bunga sakura mulai bermunculan. Udara pagi yang sejuk meluncur tanpa hambatan menuju paru-paru, burung-burung saling bersahut-sahutan diantara pepohonan. Embun pagi masih setia mencumbu jendela kaca. Dan langit berwarna biru muda dengan gumpalan seperti kapas berwarna putih.

Pagi yang cerah.

Suasana dikamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru muda dan putih itu masih terlihat tenang dan temaran. Cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna putih. Pemilik kamar masih asik bergelung dengan selimut bermotif bola basket, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat duapuluh menit.

Hey? Apakah pemilik kamar tersebut masih hidup?

Atau, apakah pemilik kamar tersebut tidak sekolah?

Surai biru muda muncul dari balik selimut. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Sosok tersebut masih asik terpekur diatas ranjang. Sesaat kemudian, matanya sudah terbuka sempurna. Memperlihatakan sepasang manik azure yang jernih dan bersinar polos. Selimut disibak, kaki kecilnya mulai menuruni ranjang dan berjalan kearah jendela. Membuka gorden dengan gerakan halus. Sinar hangat matahari langsung menyapa sosok tersebut. Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemandangan diluar rumahnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang dari pada Okaasan nanti mengomel."

Si surai biru, atau bisa kita panggil dengan sebutan Kuroko-Kuroko Tetsuya-kemudian membuka lemari coklat berdaun pintu dua. Mengambil sepasang baju-seragam-dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kuroko menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, dirinya kini sudah berjalan kearah meja belajar yang ada disisi kanan ranjang dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Kuroko langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan turun menuju lantai satu.

"Ohayou Kaasan."

Yang dipanggil 'Kaasan' tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kuroko. "Ohayou mo Tet-chan."

Surai biru di usak sayang. Menimbulkan decakan sebal dari bibir tipis Kuroko. Sementara si pelaku hanya terkekeh.

"Hari ini akan berangkat bersama Kagami-kun?" Ibu Kuroko menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Kuroko.

"Iya Kaasan." Kuroko hanya menjawab singkat. Dirinya masih sibuk mengunyah roti dengan selai coklat yang sudah disiapakan oleh Ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Saat itu Kuroko masih berada dikelas 6 SD. Sedangkan Ibunya saat ini bekerja di toko kue dekat komplek perumahannya.

Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Kuroko kemudian langsung menenggak habis susu hangat rasa vanilla hingga tandas.

"Kaasan. Aku berangkat dulu. Ja ittekimasu."

"Ha'i. Itterashai. Jangan pulang larut malam ok."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya menggangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Yo Kuroko."

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan tegap menepuk punggung Kuroko kencang sehingga si surai biru hampir saja jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

Kagami Taiga.

Nama laki-laki yang menyapa Kuroko. Laki-laki berambut merah-hitam dan memiliki alis yang bercabang.

"Doumo." Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata tajam. Sumpah! Punggungnya terasa sakit sekali gara-gara makhluk didepannya ini.

"Yosh.. ikuso!"

Dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Sebetulnya hanya Kagami yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk atau sekedar 'hm' dan 'hn'.

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Kagami bersekolah di Teikou Senior High School. Selain jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan komplek perumahan mereka, sekolah ini termasuk salah satu sekolah favorite yg ada di Tokyo. Mengingat murid-muridnya berotak genius. Ada pula yang berprofesi sebagai model, lalu anak orang kaya. Tapi murid yang biasa-biasa saja juga banyak kok. Termasuk Kuroko dan Kagami. SMA Teikou juga terkenal dengan sekolah yang memiliki pemain basket yang kemampuannya diatas rata-rata untuk seusia anak SMA, mereka terkenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai.

Ya.. kembali pada tokoh utama kita dan temannya. Saat ini Kuroko dan Kagami sudah berada didalam kelas. Sesampainya di kelas Kagami langsung menidurkan kepalanya dimeja. Mungkin berniat untuk tidur kembali sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Sedangkan Kuroko tampak larut dengan dunianya sendiri. Manik azurenya terfokus pada deretan huruf yang ada didepannya. Dirinya sedang membaca novel yang dibelinya hari minggu kemarin. Kuroko lebih suka menghabiskan waktu diperpustakan atau atap sekolah hanya untuk sekedar membaca novel. Kuroko tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya. Bukan Karena Kuroko membenci mereka, hanya saja hawa keberadaan tipis yang Kuroko miliki membuat dirinya sering dilupakan.

Kuroko merasa jengkel ketika ada suara cempreng yang mampir digendang telinganya.

"Kurokocchiiiii...~~!"

Makhluk kuning berlari dan langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Se-sak Kise-kun." Kuroko berontak. Tapi apa mau dikata, tenaga si makhluk kuning jauh lebih besar dari dirinya.

PLAK

"Kau mau membuat Tetsu kehabisan nafas hah Kise!"

Laki-laki berambut biru tua dan berkulit kecoklatan memukul kepala mahkluk kuning_Kise Ryouta_ menggunakan majalah dewasa yang dibawanya.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu~!" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Urusai nanodayo." Sekarang giliran glasses-man berambut hijau yang berbicara.

"Hoamm... pagi-pagi sudah berisik. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Sudah tau dong siapa yang ngomong.

Krauk

Krauk

Semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-titan- berambut ungu yang sedang asik mengunyah keripik.

"Oy! Kau ngapain disini Midorima?" Kagami mendelik kearah glasses-man yang bernama Midorima. Sedangkan Midorima hanya mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu Bakagami." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Cih." Sumpah! Kagami rasanya ingin menendang pantat Midorina karena sudah memanggilnya 'Bakagami'. Kagami sadar diri kok jika dirinya itu bak-tidak terlalu pintar. Tapi ya tidak usah diperjelas juga kali.

"Kau memang Bakagami kok." Aomine menyeringai.

"Sialan kau Ahomime."

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang terkesan absrud. Kadang dirinya heran mengapa bisa memiliki teman seperti mereka. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya Kuroko sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal mereka.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering. Murid-murid yang semula berada diluar kelas sekarang mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Midorima.

Midorima berada dikelas 2-A, sedangkan Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi berada dikelas 2-C. Ngomong-ngomong soal Momoi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidungnya. Biasanya, gadis berambut pink itu akan langsung memeluk Kuroko saat mereka bertemu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kise tadi.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko menepuk bahu Aomine pelan.

"Apa?"

"Momoi-san tidak masuk?"

"Momocchi tadi dipanggil keruang guru Kurokocchi." Kise ikut-ikutan nimbrug.

Kise dan Aomine memang duduk bersebelahan. Tepat didepan Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko duduk dikursi paling belakang-pojok- Kagami dan Momoi didepan Aomine dan Kise. Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko hanya duduk sendirian.

Dan setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut mereka kembali fokus pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru didepan sana.

.

.

.

Kring kring

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Murid kelas 2-C pada kasak-kusuk sambil memasukan buku pelajaran kedalam tas.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan PR halaman 100-110."

Bah! Masa bodo sama PR. Perut yang terasa keroncongan adalah yang paling penting. Soal PR mah gampang. Sungguh murid yang teladan.

"Buruan kita kekantin. Nanti makanannya habis." Kagami misuh-misuh melihat temannya yang leletnya minta ampun. Padahal perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Dih.. ngapain kekantin bakagami? Kita kan bawa bekal." Aomine mengernyit. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal mereka.

"Kalian sungguh penghianat!" Rasa-rasanya Kagami sudah ingin menangis. Tapi tidak! Kagami itu laki-laki tangguh. Masa cuman hal begini saja sudah nangis. Harga dirinya jadi taruhannya coy.

"Lebih baik Kagami-kun cepat-cepat kekantin. Jangan lupa belikan aku vanila milk shake. Kita akan menunggu di atap." Kuroko berucap datar.

"Diam kau Kuroko-teme!" Lalu Kagami pun berlari kesetanan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut. Menggoyang setiap surai warna-warni yang sedang asik menikmati makan siangnya diatap sekolah. Kagami kembali dari kantin sambil membawa 10 burger dan vanilla milk shake titipan Kuroko. Ya walaupun Kagami masih kesal, tapi dirinya dan Kuroko sudah bereteman dari jaman mereka masih bocah. Maka dari itu Kagami tetap membelikan vanilla milk shake kesukaan si surai biru.

"Ngomong-ngomong Midorimacchi kok lama?" Kise berucap setelah memasukan onigiri kedalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Momoi nimbrug. Oh gadis berambut pink sudah kembali dari ruang guru ternyata.

GREK

Pintu berdaun coklat terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok glasses-man betambut hijau dan merah.

Merah?

Siapakah gerangan sosok merah tersebut?

"Yo! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu nodayo. Bukannya aku perduli, tapi tadi Akashi ada urusan." Midorima melirik sosok merah disampingnya.

"Siapa yang menunggumu Midorima?" Dan Kagamipun kena timpuk bola basket.

"Kau keberatan Taiga?" Kagami menelan ludah gugup ketika sosok merah menatapnya tajam sambil memainkan gunting ditangannya.

Ohh.. ternyata anak cebo-kurang tinggi- berambut semerah darah dan memiliki sepasang manik hetorokrom itu namanya Akashi.

Ganteng sih. Tapi bawaannya itu loh yang bikin merinding.

Manik heterokrom Akashi menatap teman-temannya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok bersurai biru langit yang asik memandang langit sambil menyedot vanilla milk shake nya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

"Hee.. ada Tetsuya ternyata." Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"..."

"Tetsuya makan apa?" Akashi masih setia dengan smirk gantengnya.

"..."

"Tetsuya harus makan yang banyak biar badannya kuat. Jadi pas ada angin kenceng Tetsuya tidak terbawa oleh angin."

"..."

Yang lain hanya menatap Akashi dan Kuroko sambil memakan bekalnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hobi Akashi yang selalu menggoda Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya akan menanggapinya dengan tatapan tajam dan raut muka super datar.

Kadang mereka penasaran awal pertemuan keduanya seperti apa. Kenapa Kuroko begitu membenci Akashi? Dan Kenapa Akashi selalu menggoda Kuroko setiap kali mereka bertemu? Tapi biarlah, nanti juga mereka cerita sendiri.

"Minggir Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam.

"Hee.. kenapa?" Smirk Akashi makin lebar.

"Minggir atau-"

"Akachin suka Kurochin ya?!"

Hening

Kacamata Midorima retak.

Kise keselek onigiri.

Aomine melotot horror.

Kagami tumbang.

Murasakibara tetap khitmat menikmati makan siangnya.

"EEEEHHHHHH...?!"

Semua menatap shock kearah Murasakibara-Akashi-lalu Kuroko.

Akashi suka Kuroko? Sejak kapan? Kalau Kuroko benci sama Akashi sih seluruh Teikou juga udah tahu. Lah ini? Lalu kenapa titan ungu bisa berbicara seperti itu?

"Are? Atsushi tahu ternyata." Akashi terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi beneran Akashicchi suka Kurokocchi?!"

"Uso!" Kagami bereteriak sampai menyemprotkan makanannya. Akibatnya kepalanya benjol kena getok Midorima.

Kuroko melotot tidak terima kearah Murasakibara. Apa-apaan makhluk ungu itu, seenaknya saja kalau berbicara. Kuroko ngedumel dalam hati.

"Murasakibara-kun jangan berbicara begitu." Kuroko berucap datar.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku beneran suka Tetsuya hm? Apa Tetsuya tidak menyukaiku?"

"Jangan bercanda Akashi-kun! Ingat, kalau aku sangat membenci Akashi-kun!" Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Akashi.

"..."

Semuanya tidak ada yang berani menyela. Bahkan Murasakibara pun berhenti memakan bentonya.

Benar. Kuroko sangat membenci Akashi dari pertama kali mereka masuk Teikou dan semua tahu sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu kenapa Kuroko sampai membenci Akashi? Apa Akashi sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kuroko? Tapi mereka tidak pernah melihat Akashi melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kecuali menggoda Kuroko tentunya. Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena hal itu Kuroko jadi membenci Akashi bukan?

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kenapa Tetsuya begitu membenciku? Apa karena kejadian 'waktu itu'"? Akashi berdiri dan menatap Kuroko tajam.

Kejadian apa?

Kapan?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar dibenak Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, dan Murasakibara. Mereka sangat penasaran soal kejadian tersebut. Kira-kira kejadian seperti apa yang membuat Kuroko membenci Akashi.

Pelecehan sexual?

Jangan bercanda! Seorang Akashi tidak mungkin melakukan hal tidak bermoral seperti itu. Bisa dipecat sama Akashi Masaomi jadi anak duh.

"..."

"Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak sengaja 'waktu itu'"

"..."

Kuroko masih bungkam. Kejadian saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi kini bermain-main dikepalanya. Potongan-potongan kecil dari peristiwa tersebut terus berputar-putar bagai kaset rusak. Entah kenapa setiap Kuroko teringat hal tersebut, dadanya akan menghangat dan pipinya terasa panas. Ah tidak! tidak! Dirinya tidak mungkin menyukai Akashi. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir kenangan yang menurutnya laknat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main soal perasaan Tetsuya." Kali ini Akashi memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko. Bisa Akashi rasakan jika Kuroko tersentak atas perlakuannya.

Kuroko menyentak kasar tangan Akashi. Membuat siempunya kaget. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku-membencimu-Akashi Sejurou." Diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Kuroko kemudian membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya dengan kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras.

Dibalik pintu, Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dadanya. Kenapa saat Akashi menggenggam kedua tangannya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Kenapa saat Akashi menatapnya lembut dadanya terasa menghangat? Kenapa Akashi selalu saja menggoda dan mengganggunya? padahal sudah jelas-jelas dirinya membenci si surai merah.

Hah.

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Kuroko kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Dirinya ingin kembali secepatnya kekelas dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang tinggal setengah halaman. Benar, begitu lebih baik.

.

.

.

Suara dari bola orange yang dipantulkan mengisi sebuah gymnasium, juga suara decitan sepatu yang saling bergesekan dengan lantai gym. Peluh membanjiri tubuh para pemain basket yang sedang berlatih di jumat sore.

Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan jika latihan telah selesai. Para anggota basket yang tidak lain adalah Kiseki no Sedai yang beranggotakan Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga. Setelah mendengar suara peluit berbunyi, mereka langsung menuju kearah bench dan langsung menenggak minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Momoi. Momoi adalah manager dari tim basket inti-Kiseki no Sedai-. Kemampuan analisa Momoi yang luar biasalah yang membuat dirinya ditunjuk secara langsung oleh Akashi selaku kapten.

"Hah hah...capek-ssu." Kise lansung tiduran dilantai gym. Nafasnya tidak teratur, menandakan jika latihan yang dijalaninya terbilang berat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah hampir seminggu Akashi tidak ikut latihan basket. Kemana dia?"

Hening...

Iya. Sejak kejadian diatap beberap hari yang lalu, Akashi tidak pernah ikut latihan. Akashi juga tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya, bahkan Midorima yang sekelas saja tidak tahu.

"Krauk krauk.. mungkin Akachin sakit."

"Wah wah... masa iya seorang iblis macam Akashi bisa sakit." Kagami berucap sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Tapi Akachin kan juga manusia Kagamicchi." Kise mengangguk-angguk.

"Midorin beneran tidak tahu ya? Mungkin Akashi-kun sedang patah hati apa putus cinta gitu." Momoi duduk disamping Midorima sambil kipasan.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Semua melirik Kuroko-kecuali Momoi yang sibuk sama smartphone nya-.

Yang jadi objek lirikan hanya menatap datar teman-temannya. "Apa?"

Hanya gelengan yang Kuroko dapatkan.

.

.

.

Deretan lampu dipinggir jalanan sudah mulai menyala. Menandakan jika hari sudah mulai malam. Matahari kembali keperaduannya dan digantikan oleh bulan. Angin malam berhembus, menyapa surai biru muda yang sedang berjalan sambil menikmati minuman favoritenya. Hari ini Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian. Dirinya ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa kacau.

Kuroko merasa heran akan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya selalu mengulang-ulang dalam hati jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membenci Akashi Seijurou. Tapi, Kuroko juga bukanlah seorang yang munafik. Ya. tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, dirinya mengkhawatirkan Akashi. Apa perlakuannya terhadap Akashi waktu diatap membuat Akashi sakit hati? Jika dirinya memang membenci Akashi, kenapa juga harus mengkhawatirkan si surai merah?

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan benci tapi cinta?

Atau?

Benci jadi cinta?

Kuroko mendengus akan pikirannya tersebut.

Sekarang Kuroko jadi meragukan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah dirinya membenci Akashi? Atau hanya kesal karena peristiwa 'waktu itu'?

 **Flashback**

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari menggema dikoridor yang dilewatinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan sosok tersebut mulai merasa lelah. Tubuh mungilnya sudah berkeringat. Tapi sosok yang memiliki surai sebiru langit tidak memelankan larinya.

"Kenapa hari pertama sekolah harus terlambat sih. Semua gara-gara jam bekernya tidak menyala. Kenapa juga Okaasan harus pergi keluar kota." Sambil berlari, bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti mengeluh. Menyalakan jam beker atas keterlambatannya.

BRUK

Sosok bersurai biru-Kuroko Tetsuya-terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang bersurai merah. Punggung dan kepalanya terasa sakit karena terbentur lantai. Matanya terpejam karena sakit dikepalanya. Tapi Kuroko merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya. Membuka paksa kelopak matanya, sepasang manik azure bertubrukan dengan sepasang manik heterokrom.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Waaaaaa...!" Kuroko langsung mendorong kasar si surai merah.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kuroko menunjuk sosok didepannya. Mukanya memerah seperti tomat yang siap dipetik. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang menabrakku? Lagipula aku tidak sengaja menciummu. Salahkan saja badanmu yang mungil seperti perempuan." Sosok merah tersebut menyeringai.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa ukuran badan sih?!" Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Are? Lihat? Kelakukanmu saja seperti perempuan. Mana ada laki-laki yang mengerecutkan bibirnya seperti itu. Ditambah mukamu juga imut. Jangan-jangan kau beneran perempuan ya? Tapi kok dadanya rata?"

"KAU!"

Kuroko rasa-rasanya sudah ingin melempar laki-laki bersurai merah yang sedang bersmirk ria kemulut ikan hiu. Walapun badannya mungil, tapi Kuroko masihlah seorang laki-laki tulen. Enak saja dibilang perempuan. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terasa dicoreng(?)bung.

"Badanmu juga pendek! Jangan seenaknya menghinaku!". Kuroko mendelik.

"Aku tidak menghinamu. Aku hanya berbicara fakta."

"Huh!" Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang lagi. Dirinya sudah terlambat ingat? Ya, Walaupun tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. (T.T) Kuroko nangis dalam hati. Tapi Kuroko tidak akan membuat masalah lebih dari ini.

Berjalan sambil menghentakan kaki, Kuroko lalu meninggalkan laki-laki pende-kurang tinggi- berambut merah dan menuju kelasnya.

"Menarik." Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum kecil.

Sejak kejadian itulah Kuroko jadi membenci sosok merah yang diketahuinya bernama Akashi Seijurou. Ciuman pertamanya dicuri dengan tidak bertanggung jawab(?) ditambah dibilang perempuan lagi. Duh, dendam kusumat deh Kuroko pokoknya.

 **Flashback End**

Sialnya lagi. Jika Kuroko mengingat kejadian itu. Pipinya terasa menghangat dan jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Duh, Kuroko baper.

Memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah, Kuroko kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Langit terlihat mendung, jadi lebih baik tidak berlama-lama dijalan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Kuroko sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Tapi keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Okaeri Tet-chan." Ibu Kuroko tersenyum cerah. Kuroko jadi tambah bingung. Tidak biasanya Ibunya akan tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti habis mendapatkan kupon belanja gratis saja.

"Ada tamu kah Okaasan? Siapa?"

"Temannya Tet-chan main loh.." Ibunya masih mesam-mesem(?)

Kuroko semakin dibuat bingung."Teman? Kagami-kun?"

"Hai Tetsuya."

DEG

Kamvret. Kuroko kenal betul siapa pemilik suara yang barusan memanggilnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu menhampiri Kuroko. "Lama tidak ketemu ya." Lalu mengusak surai biru muda dengan sayang.

Sumpah! Pipi Kuroko merona parah sampai ketelinga. Jantungnya juga semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Seakan-akan ingin terlepas dari rongga dadanya.

'Hihi.. sepertinya Tet-chan menyukai Akashi-kun'. Ibu Kuroko semakin tersenyum lebar mendapati tingkah laku anaknya.

"Lu ngapain disini kamvret?!" Oh oh... bahasa absrudnya nongol. OOC mode on.

"Ih Tet-chan tidak boleh begitu. Akashi-kun kan teman Tet-chan. Lebih baik kalian masuk. Dan Tet-chan lekas mandi dan ganti baju."

Berdecak sebal. Kuroko berjalan melewati Akashi dan sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil, padahal dalam hati sudah menyeringai. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat ekpresi Kuroko yang seperti tadi. Biasanya kan cuman datar.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda duduk bersila diatas ranjang dan saling bertatapan. Manik azure menyorot tajam. Sedangkan sepasang hetrekrom menyorot penuh sayang. Saat ini Akashi sedang berada dikamar si baby blue. Bukan mau Kuroko kok. Ibunya lah yang memaksa. Akashi berdecak dalam hati ketika memasuki kamar pemuda yang disukainya itu. Kamarnya terlihat rapi untuk seukuran anak laki-laki.

"Jadi apa keperluan apa Akashi-kun datang kesini?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Membuat Kuroko semakin sebal saja. "Akashi-kun!"

"Apa Tetsuya?"

"Klo orang nanya jawab dong." Campuran bahasa gahol. Oh Tetsuya kau belajar dimana sayang.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya kangen Tetsuya kok."

Brugh

Kamus bahasa jepang melayang dimuka Akashi. Membuat siempunya meringis. Tenaga Kuroko besar juga ternyata.

Kuroko bangun dari kasurnya dan duduk dikursi belajar. Dirinya memutuskan untuk belajar dari pada meladeni orang yang sedang tiduran diranjangnya.

Hah..

Kuroko mendengar Akashi menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya.

"Tetsuya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?!" Dijawab dengan ketus. Duh Kuroko jangan galak-galak dong sama calon suami masa depanmu nak.

"Apa kesalahanku sebegitu besarnya sehingga membuat Tetsuya membenciku?" Akashi berbicara sambil menutup mata. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam.

"Kau tahu. Sejak kejadian dimana kau menabrakku dan aku yang tidak sengaja menciummu. Aku terus memikirkan Tetsuya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sepertinya aku mengalami hal itu. Setiap hari ketika melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain aku merasa iri. Tetsuya bisa akrab dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku selalu mengganggu dan menggodamu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Ironis memang. Kau yang membeciku tapi aku tetap saja mengejarmu. Aku juga tidak berbohong soal aku menyukaimu, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai Tetsuya. Semakin hari perasaan ini semakin bertambah saja. Tapi aku juga tidak akan memaksa Tetsuya untuk mencintaiku. Kau tahu sendiri Tetsuya, kalau aku ini absolut dan selalu benar. Aku yakin jika Tetsuya pasti menjadi milikku." Bola mata Akashi menatap langit-langit kamar Kuroko.

Kuroko sedari tadi hanya diam. Tidak menyela ucapakan Akashi barang sedikitpun. Ternyata Akashi tidak seburuk seperti yang ia fikirkan. Kuroko sangat tahu jika Akashi itu seseorang yang absolut. Akashi akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko juga berfikir jika kejadian waktu itu bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Akashi. Salahnya juga yang berlari-lari dikoridor karena terlambat. Selama ini sifatnya sudah terlalu berlebihan terhadap Akashi. Kuroko sadar itu.

"Akashi-kun."

"..."

Kuroko menoleh kearah ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Akashi tertidur. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko mendengar Akashi berbicara sepanjang itu. Kuroko bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Dadanya kembali menghangat ketika Akashi mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Kuroko.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara belajarnya. Kuroko lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya. Manik azurenya menatap Akashi yang terlelap. Akashi terlihat sangat tampan ketika sedang tertidur. Tapi Jika sedang tidak tidur juga tampan kok.

"Kau tahu Akashi-kun. Sekarang aku mulai sadar jika selama ini aku tidak benar-benar membenci Akashi-kun. Labil memang. Tapi mungkin aku hanya kesal saja karena Akashi-kun mengatakan kalau aku ini perempuan. Padahal sudah jelas kalau aku ini laki-laki tulen." Kuroko menyibak poni Akashi yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku egois bukan. Aku minta maaf Akashi-kun. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan membuka hati untuk Akashi-kun. Tapi, Asal Akashi-kun tahu jika jantung ini akan selalu berdetak cepat jika Akashi-kun ada didekatku. Saat Akashi-kun menatapku dengan lembut, saat Akashi-kun menggenggam tanganku, saat Akashi-kun mengusak rambutku, saat Akashi-kun mengatakan jika Akashi-kun mencintaiku. Aku merasa nyaman dengan semua itu. Tapi aku yang egois ini selalu menampiknya." Kuroko mencium kening Akashi dengan pelan. Tidak ingin membangunkan si surai merah yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Kuroko tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuhnya. "Jadi, apa Tetsuya juga mencintaiku?"

Bibir Kuroko mengerucut. "Aku tidak bilang jika Aku mencintai Akashi-kun!"

Pelukan semakin mengerat."aku senang jika Tetsuya mencintaiku. Aku juga senang karena Tetsuya mau menciumku duluan. Ya walaupun cuman dikening. Padahal kan pengennya disini." Akashi menunjuk bibirnya sendiri sambil menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun! Berhenti menggodaku. Lagipula kenapa Akashi-kun pura-pura tidur sih?!" Wajah Kuroko sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Duh malu kali ketahuan cium cowok yang diam-diam disukai.

"Aku memang tidur kok. Tadinya. Tapi kaget pas Tetsuya cium kening. Sengaja gk bangun. Pengen denger Tetsuya ngomong apa."

Akashi bahasamu ketularan Tetsuya ya. Campur-campur.

Memangnya siapa yang bikin aku jadi begini /acungin gunting/

Maap nak /sungkem/

"Jadi apa sekarang kita pacaran Tetsuya?" Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya guna melihat wajah calon kekasihnya.

Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah. Wajahnya dan wajah Akashi begitu dekat. Kuroko mengangguk lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum lega. Dalam hati sudah mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. "Terima kasih Tetsuya. Kau bisa percayakan cintamu pada seorang Akashi Seijurou. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. " Dan pelukan kembali mengerat.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Sekarang apa boleh aku menciummu? Bukan dikening. Tapi disini." Akashi mengusap sudut bibir Kuroko.

BLUSH

/author mimisan/ #dibuang

Entah sudah berapa kali pipi Kuroko merona karena perlakuan dan perkataan Akashi hari ini. Jantungnya juga berdetak semakin cepat saja.

"Tetsuya. Bolehkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Membuat Akashi tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu lama ya Akashi-kun."

"Ya." Akashi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko mulai menutup matanya.

Dan.

CUP

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko lembut. Tidak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali mengusap sudut bibir milik kekasihnya. "Terima kasih Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Menginaplah disini." Cicit Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo tidur. Besok kita harus sekolah." Akashi menyelimuti Kuroko juga dirinya lalu berbaring disamping Kuroko sambil memeluk pinggang sang kekasih.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ya Tetsuya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku pun sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Oyasumi." Akashi mencium kening Kuroko lama. Kuroko yang merasa nyaman atas perlakuan Akashi perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Begitu juga dengan Akashi.

Sedangkan diluar kamar Kuroko. Ibunya menangis karena terharu. "Tet-chan sudah besar ternyata."

.

.

.

Teikou gempar atas kejadian yang mereka lihat pagi ini. Bukan karena ada presiden atau artis luar negeri mampir di Teikou.

Tapi...

Seorang Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berangkat sekolah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Homina homina...

Tidakkah mereka salah lihat? Tidak kok. Pagi ini Akashi memang berangkat bersama dengan Kuroko. Mereka tidak tahu saja jika Akashi menginap dirumah Kuroko. Bisa tambah gempar jadinya.

Kalau Kuroko berangkat bersama dengan Akashi, lalu bagaimana dengan Kagami? Ah tidak penting itu mah.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari pintu gerbang sekolah menuju kelas. Akashi dan Kuroko jadi objek perhatian murid Teikou. Kuroko malu yakin! Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang malah bersikap tenang. Walaupun keduanya masih tetap berwajah datar.

Pasangan teflon.

Murid-murid saling berbisik sana-sini. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko yang notabenya membenci Akashi bisa berangkat bersama sambil gandengan tangan pula.

Sebuah keajaiban.

"Akashi-kun. Bisakan kita berjalan lebih cepat?" Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah." Bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak bisa merasakan perasaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dirinya tahu jika Kuroko tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dan bisik-bisik dari murid-murid Teikou.

Kuroko menghela nafas ketika sampai didepan kelasnya. "Akashi-kun mau masuk dulu? Biasanya ada Midorima-kun juga."

Pintu kelas dibuka. Kuroko dan Akashi kembali mendapati tatapan shock dari murid kelas 2-C.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko/Kurochin?"

Akashi berjalan dengan tenang menuju teman satu tim nya. Tangannya tetap menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

"Doumo." Kuroko menyapa teman-temanya datar. Sangat Kuroko sekali.

"Akashi. Kenapa kau berangkat bersama Kuroko?" Midorima yang pertama kali sadar dari acara shocknya tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Shintarou? Kau ada masalah? Lagipula sekarang Tetsuya adalah Kekasihku." Akashi memainkan gunting merahnya.

Kekasih?

Jadi Akashi pacaran gitu sama Kuroko?

"HAAHHH?!"

Seluruh murid yang ada dikelas 2-C langsung ber'hah'(?) ria. Akashi mah cuek aja. Kuroko? Udah khusyuk baca novel.

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan mereka. Pintu kelas dibuka kasar oleh Kagami. "Oi...Kuroko-teme! Kenapa meninggalka-"

Syut

Gunting merah melintas disamping wajah Kagami dan menancap dengan indah dipintu."Jangan pernah memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan laknat seperti itu Taiga."

"Hah?" Kagami cengo.

Kagami berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil gemetaran. Mimpi apa semalem dia. Pagi-pagi udah jadi sasaran gunting.

Kelas kembali hening. Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kuroko.

"Akachin kok bisa jadian dengan Kurochin?"

"Kau tidak men-santet(?) Tetsu kan Akashi?"

"Pupus sudah harapanku untuk menjadi kekasih Tetsu-kun."

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu."

"Akashi kau menyogok Kuroko pake apa?"

Dahi Akashi berkedut mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari teman setimnya. "Bisa diam tidak? Atau kalian mau latihannya kulipat ganda kan?"

Serempak anggota Kiseki no Sedai menggeleng. "Bagus."

Kring Kring

"Akashi-kun lebih baik kembali saja kekelas. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

"Mulai hari ini aku dan Shintarou pindah kesini?" Akashi berucap tenang.

"Oi Akashi. Apa maksudmu?" Midorima mendelik kearah kaptennya.

"Kau tuli Shintarou?"

Kuroko menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasih dan sahabatnya. "Bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun pidah kelas?"

"Kau lupa siapa aku Tetsuya?"

Benar. Kekasihnya adalah seorang Akashi. Dia bebas melakukan hal apapun. Yang penting tidak melanggar hukum ya nak.

"Midorima-kun lebih baik duduk bersama Takao-kun saja. Sebentar lagi guru akan masuk kelas" Kuroko menunjuk murid berambut hitam yang sedang bermain dengan PSP nya.

Midorima berdecak. Akashi memang suka seenaknya.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya suapin aku?"

"Akashi-kun kan bisa makan sendiri."

"Tapi aku maunya disuapin Tetsuya."

Anju.. sejak kapan Akashi jadi manja dan suka merengek begini. Kuroko memijit pelipisnya. Sementara anggota Kisedai sudah keselek bekal masing-masing karena melihat tingkah laku kaptennya yang tidak biasanya.

Dasar pasangan baru.

Janganlah kalian membenci seseorang dengan berlebihan. Mungkin saja orang tersebut nantinya akan menjadi pendamping hidup kalian.

Karena benci dan cinta hanya setipis kain sutra perpedaannya.

END

HUHAHAHAAAH... Saya tau ini ff gk jelas banget :v

Dari mulai judul, sumarry, sama jalan cerita'a gk ada yg nyambung /cries.

Saya gk terlalu bisa klo buat ngasih judul. Suka melenceng jauh dari jalan cerita'a /ngakak /hus. Tapi saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat nulis nih ff, ya walaupun hasil'a tidak maksimal XD

Ini ff pertama saya difandom kurobas. Saya persembahan untuk para AkaKuro Shippers.

Gk perlu banyak cincong, nanti tau-tau'a jadi bencong /bukan.

Klo ada saran dan masukan silahkan mengisi'a di kotak riview minna-san ^^

Tidak menerima kritik dalam bahasa yang kasar! Gunakanlah bahasa yg sopan dan satun.

Arigatou :)

Jja ne~~


End file.
